


The Lowbloods Go To The Movies

by Gorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorm/pseuds/Gorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lowbloods go to the movies, and among other things, cause an evacuation, and have a popcorn fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friendly Day Out...?

**Author's Note:**

> whew first proper fledged fic

"HAVE WE GOT EVERYTHING?"  
"i've got my portable ship-registrator just in case! :3"  
"i have myself and that is all i need"  
"uHH, aRADIA,,,DON'T YOU NEED YOUR TICKET,"  
"0h yes thank y0u tavr0s"  
"ii'm ready!"  
"I Have Brought Snacks"  
",,,i HOPE YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PEANUT ALLERGIES"

"SO WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO HAVE A FUN DAY OUT AT THE MOVIES, YES?"  
"2ure kk"

The six lowbloods squeezed into Kanaya's clunky taxi.

"I Suppose I Am Driving"  
"SEEING AS NEPETA FAILED HER DRIVING TEST FOR THE SEVENTEENTH FUCKING TIME IN A ROW, YES."  
"naughty karkitty! the instructor doesnt know my purr-oblems!!"  
"WHAT, YOUR MENTAL PROBLEMS? WOW. THEY'RE PRETTY OBVIOUS.  
"isnt that slightly rude"

Nepeta burst into tears.  
"KARKITTY! 3: I AM ERASING YOU FROM MY SHIPPING WALL! (apart from us two of course ;) 

FUCKING HELL NEPETA. JUST DRIVE TO THE THEATRE KANAYA.  
By now Tavros was bawling as well.  
"sORRY,,,i FORGOT MY TICKET."  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, TAVROS? YOU CAN FUCKING WALK."  
"Actually He Cant Due To His Disability"

Kanaya turned the taxi round back to the troll's apartment.

"gOT IT!"  
Karkat had hijacked the taxi and was leaving Tavros in a cloud of dust.

"JESUS."

"kk do you even have a lii2cence?"  
"SHUT UP."

The fivesome arrived at the cinema.

"sh0uldnt we wait for tavros"

"Yes"

"NO."

"whatever you say, karkitty!!" *dreamy face"

*ac licks her lips at the thought of seeing a movie with karkitty*

TWO HOURS LATER

SHIT. I JUST REMEMBERED. TAVROS CAN'T WALK.  
JESUS FUCKING CHRIST VRISKA!

Oh Dear I Should Probably Drive Back

Moments later, Tavros jetski'd into the parking lot and crashed into a wall. He started crying

"hOW COULD YOU"

"i HAD TO GET THESE SKIIS FROM eQUIUS, AND WE'RE NOT MEANT TO GO NEAR THE HIGHBLOODS BECAUSE OF THAT INCIDENT WITH vRISKA AND ME,,, THEN SHE CAME OUT AND BULLIED ME AND eQUIUS BUILT ME THESE AND THEN,,,gAMZEE DID SOME DISTURBING STUFF AND THEN..."

*ac wonders how long a troll can speak for*

"It Was All Karkats Fault"  
"yep iit wa2 kk"

STRIFE!!!

*ac grabs aa and ta and runs into the theatre for shelter*  
"0h yes s0llux we have s0me al0ne time"  
*ac forgot about their relationship and is purrety stupid and now ta and aa are making out*  
*ac facepalms*


	2. *ac and at get angry*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the 6 get split up and a popcorn fight ensues.

"0h n0 what a shame the 0ther three have g0ne" said Aradia sarcastically  
"yes it is a shame! :'3"  
"now can you two purrlease stop making out?"  
"never iin my life"  
*ac screams for karkitty*

Meanwhile...

"Please Stop Fighting Can We Just Watch A Movie"  
"AS LONG AS IT'S SOME SAPPY THING  
"uHH,,,kARKAT,,SAPPY IS BAD, THATS WHAT vRISKA SAYS,"  
"FUCK VRISKA. THERE'S A GREAT ONE CALLED MOIRAILS WITH BENEFITS. IT REMINDS ME OF GAMZEE."  
"dON'T BRING HIM UP,,,"  
"I Am Fine With This Movie"

Kanaya and Karkat go into the theatre and sit down. Tavros sits next to Kanaya and cuddles into her.  
"Are You Sure This Is Safe" said Kanaya, commenting on the quality of the seats, that were covered in sticky goo.  
"IS THAT SOPOR SLIME?" yelled Karkat.

The movie started. Tavros fell asleep after his tantrum.

Back in the other group...

"let's watch this one called Cat Alogue! it's about a cat and his many friends and it's kitty good fun!"  
"as l0ng as there is space for 0ur making 0ut"  
*ac screams and calms down with her portable shipping wall*

Nepeta plays around with her and Karkat on the modern interface. 

"shipalicious"  
The movie started with the hero, Kittyboy, shouting out to the audience. The crowd, almost completely populated by children, with the odd grumpy adult, replied "HE'S SO CUTEEE!"

*ac grumbles that its not how you treat cats*  
*ac throws popcorn on sollux*  
"what the fuck wa2 that nepeta"  
"d0nt mess with s0llux"

In the less romantic group..

A teenager was loudly chatting on the phone. Karkat had had enough.

"IF YOU FUCKING SAY ONE MORE WORD FROM YOUR PATHETIC VOICE-PAN, I WILL CRUSH YOU. I WILL CRUSH ALL YOUR FAMILY AND MOST OF ALL, THAT STUPID PHONE. HEARD ME?"

She started to wail. That woke Tavros up, who went apeshit.

"wHO WOKE ME UP? wAS IT kARKAT? kARKAT IS MEAN."  
"Yes It Was He Just Caused A Girl To Cry"  
Kanaya shooshpapped Tavros and the girl, which disturbed her even more.   
She reported the group to the security guards.

"THEY HAVE HORNS. THAT MEANS THEY ARE SATAN SPAWN. LEAVE THE PREMISES NOW."

They refused, and to cut a long story short, they got detained in the Movie Prison.

Meanwhile..

"Please stop throwing popcorn." complained a parent.

"nefurr!!!!! :3"

To cut a long story short, they got detained in the Movie Prison.

"this was the cat girls fault"  
"ii agree."  
"KARKITTYYYY! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!!!! :3"  
"JESUS FUCK NO."


	3. The not-so-Great "Escape"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixsome cause an evacuation while trying to escape from Movie Prison. Tavros is adorable as usual and Aradia questions Sollux's kindness.

"GET AWAY." screamed Karkat.  
*ac laughs at this OBVIOUS JOKE*  
"0h uh nepeta i d0nt think thats a j0ke"  
By now Karkat was crying STOP over and over again.

"okay karkitty seeing as we are both purr-ety much the best trolls on alternia i will stop! :3"  
"ii know..ii'm an awful troll"  
"Do Not Make Such Accusations.

Anyway, the six lowbloods were now in Movie Prison, a damp basement with posters for old movies that weren't any good.

"HEY! I REMEMBER THAT!" shouted Karkat every few movies.

"Y'all will be here until yah learned yer lesson, uhnderstood?" the trainee in charge of them for the day said.

",,,aCTUALLY,,, UH,"  
"Good. Now y'all stay here and do what ah say, yeah?"

"I Am Sorry But I Need To Go To The Bathroom"

"There's a bucket in the corner. Go there, y'herd?"

"*ac screams*  
nO,,,,  
no  
n0  
FUCKING NO  
Sorry Sir But Such A Lady Of Myself Shall Not Be Liquidating Her Waste Juice In Such A Dastardly Pail"

"Y'gotta hold in then. Have fun, now!"

The teenager pulled out his iPad and started poking around with it.

"OKAY, SEE THAT FIRE ALARM? SOMEONE PRESS IT. THEN WE MAKE A RUN FOR IT. SOLLUX, YOU GO DO IT."  
"why me?"  
"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAY SO"  
"whatever you say kk"

Sollux sneaked up to the fire alarm and pressed it twice (naturally).

"NOW FUCKING RUN!"  
",,,wHAT ABOUT ME,"  
Karkat, Sollux and Nepeta ignored Tavros' cries. Aradia and Kanaya carried him.

"team charge will never disband" said Aradia patriotically.   
The trainee had his earphones on and was listening to Gangnam Style, so hadn't noticed.

"but s0llux h0w c0uld y0u leave defenceless tavr0s" she wondered.  
",,,i'M NOT DEFENCELESS,,"  
"Pretend She Never Uttered That"  
"n0w lets g0"

Kanaya and Aradia ran up the stairs, carrying Tavros. They caught up with the other three soon and hid in a theatre, with bags and bags of abandoned popcorn and a whole movie to themselves. Sadly, it was a documentary starring farmers in Wisconsin.

"and on the seventh day, my sheep had some milk." said the farmer.  
"FUCKING HELL."  
*ac takes a leaf of equius' book and tells karkitty to mind his language while eating popcorn and daydreaming about him*  
333333W! IT'S SALTY!

Then a security guard came in, found the six, including Tavros who was asleep, sucking his thumb..

Back down the stairs they went to Movie Prison...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
